The Balls of Pain
by VioletLight96
Summary: Just something that came to me while watching 'The Gorilla Club'. Oneshot. BADE


**A/N: I am brand new to writing Victorious fanfiction, so go easy on me! I was watching The Gorilla Club and Beck mentioned that the 'Balls of Pain' hurt a lot. So this (whatever it is) just… happened… Anyway, enough talk, here it is. Kinda short... sorry!**

"I can do it! That guy just did it!" Beck gestured to an extremely scary looking man with probably more than 50 tattoos.

"Yeah," Andre laughed, "that guy probably eats puppies too."

That earned him a few confused and disgusted looks, except from Jade. She seemed fine with the comment. Not surprising.

"Look if a ton of other people can get past the Balls of Pain, I can do it."

"Alright, Beck. What are you on, dude?"

"Yeah, seriously Beck. This is idiotic." Jade said, point blank, as usual.

"Well I'm so happy my girlfriend is supportive of me!" Jade just rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm gonna do it."

"You're gonna get killed, man," Andre said as a final attempt at talking Beck out of it.

Beck pretended not to hear him, and was already on his way stepped up onto the beam and the announcer explained the rules. Then, he started the countdown.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_

Beck began to walk slowly across towards the rings on the other side. He was doing well, and made it to the other side where he grabbed two rings.

"Beck! Don't get hit by the balls!" Cat yelled out. She meant well, as always, but the screaming wasn't particularly helpful.

Beck looked in their direction for a split second, but it was a split second too long. One of the balls swung into his side and sent him flying off of the beam. He landed with a loud thump on the ground- right on his face.

Jade ran over to where he was lying and helped him up. Everyone was very surprised by her sudden maternal, caring instinct. Jade didn't take a second to yell at anyone despite their staring. She just helped Beck limp out the door and back to his car. Cat and Andre followed.

"I've got him, you guys. Go back inside. I'm bringing him home," Jade said while making shooing motions with the arm that wasn't around Beck. They shrugged and went back into the club. Well, Cat skipped there while yelling "Big bunny! Big bunny!" Andre just sighed deeply and followed her.

Jade took Beck's keys from his back pocket and unlocked the passenger side. She helped him into the seat and then carefully shut the door.

"Babe, can you hear me?" she asked once she sat down in the driver's seat. Beck let out a strained 'yeah'. "Do you need to go to the emergency room?"

"No, just home Jadey," he replied with a pained half smile. Jade looked at him for a second, as if to make sure he didn't just have a concussion and really did need the hospital. When she was sure, she put the key in the ignition and started the car.

* * *

When they got back to Beck's RV, Jade helped him onto the bed and began to search the cabinets for a first aid kit. She found it on the shelves above the mini- fridge, and then kneeled beside him to start working on his wounds. She looked at his face first, and cringed when she saw how bruised and bloody it was. Normally, the sight of blood wouldn't have much of an effect on Jade, but this was Beck's blood, and there was nothing she wanted less than for his blood to be shed. Jade removed the wrapping of an alcohol wipe and took it out.

"This might sting a little." She pressed the wipe to one of the cuts on his tan skin and he winced. She grabbed his hand with her free one and squeezed, letting him know that he was fine. Jade began to stroke his face, which was already looking better with the lack of blood. Of course he was still bruised and his lip was split, but at least he didn't look like a homicide victim anymore.

Beck had a tiny smile on his lips, and his eyes followed Jade as she took care of the wounds on his side and chest. "Jade?" She just looked at him and continued to work at his cuts with another alcohol wipe. "Why doesn't anyone else get to see this side of you?"

She took a shaky breath in, as if they were talking about a secret. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. If Tori got hit by the Balls of Pain, you wouldn't be playing 'Nurse Jade' with her."

"Would you rather I stop?"

"No, Jade, I-"

"Then don't question it. And promise me you're never gonna pull this moron move again."

"I promise," Beck sighed. "And you know what, I won't question it. I'll just feel lucky that I get a side of you that's all mine. Unless… you're like this with anyone else?"

Jade gave him a tired look. "Yes, Beck. You caught me. I have another boyfriend." She was doing that Jade type of joking. "You mad?"

Beck rolled his eyes, "Fine, don't let me be nice to you."

Jade got up and got an ice pack out of his freezer. She wrapped it in a towel and then returned to her place by his bed. She gently placed it on his bruised ribcage. "Okay, hold this."

"But you're the nurse… shouldn't you hold it?"

"Don't be annoying, Beck. And besides, my arm would get tired holding it there."

"Well, come here," he motioned with his right hand for her to join him on the bed, which she did. She laid down in her side, facing him and pressed the ice pack to his side again. Beck reached around and pulled her closer, until she had to move her hand out of the way, and the ice pack was being held to his body by hers. He pulled a blanket from behind him onto them. "Good night, Jadey."

She looked up at him "Alright, it was fine when you were concussed and bloody, but you've filled your 'Jadey' quota for the year. Call me that stupid name one more time and there won't be enough ice packs and alcohol wipes in the world for all of your wounds."

"Ahhh, that's my girl," Beck chuckled, and winced from the pain in his ribs. He bent his neck to give Jade a kiss, and despite the cut on his bottom lip, she returned it. "I love you."

Jade took that in for a second, and just as Beck was about to give up on her saying it back-

"I love you, too. But you are an idiot." Beck chose to ignore the second half of the comment. Jade was special, and if being with her meant taking the good with the bad, Beck was ready to take a million 'morons' or 'idiots', or anything else for that matter. In fact, he wouldn't want it any other way.

**A/N: So, it's been a REALLY long time since I wrote fanfiction, and I apologize if this sucks. I wrote this as a one shot, but it could be a series of them, so if you have suggestions, that would be lovely. I'm good with constructive criticism, but if you're just going to say something rude, I probably won't even read it. But that's up to you. Sorry again, if this is really bad! I'm just getting warmed up.**


End file.
